thesandileandkirbyshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Crests
Crests The 10 crests where sent down from Heaven where Arceus called forth 11 legendary Heros to gaurd the Earth from the powers of Darkness. The 11 warriors all shared their power and fought the Darkness for decades. Upon It's defeat, it layed a curse among the 11 warriors, that they would be destroyed along with his soul, then, 2 of these warriors shined brighter then before and as on transfered their power to the other, they became one, and defeated the Darkness for good. However, the Darkness grows back and gets stronger day by day, So, Arceus entrusted Palkia, Giritina, Dialga, Mesprit, Azelf, Uxie and the Shaymins to hide the crests withen the ground, so that when the legendary warriors rise once again, Their power can be united once more, to destroy the darkness once and for all. Courage Wielded by Sandile, the crest of Courage is activated when Sandile shows his brave soul to the heavens. It's sun like design signifies that all but he, will be defeated, in order to see yet another rising sun. Friendship Wielded by Kirby, the crest of Friendship is activated when Kirby shows his friendship among his teamates to the heavens. Its swirl like design signifies that friendship is eternal and cannot be broken. Love Wielded by Lillipup, the crest of Love is activated when Lillipup shows her love among her teamates to the heavens. Its heart like design signifies that with love comes happiness which will always bring fourth the flames to bring warmth to all. Knowledge Wielded by Patrat, the crest of Knowledge is activated when Patrat shows his knowledge among the heavens. Its connected ring like design signifies that knowledge can be shared among others to bring out a more powerful force. Sincerity Wielded by Victini, the crest of Sincerity is activated when Victini shows her sincerity for others among the heavens. Its drop like design signifies that there is no need for despair and that all that are pure deserve the right to another chance. Reliability Wielded by Blitzle, the crest of Reliability is activated when Blitzle shows his ability to always be willing to help his teamates among the heavens. Its cross like design signifies that Reliability will always support your teamates. Hope Wielded by Pachirisu, the crest of Hope is activated when Pachirisu shows Hope for his teamates among the heavens. Its shooting star design signifies that wishs and desires will come true if you have Hope. Light Wielded by Emolga, the crest of Light is activated when Emolga shows her pure heart among the heavens. Its shining star design signifies that Light will always conquer darkness. Kindness Wielded and shared by Oshawott and Dewott, the crest of Kindness is activated when they show their Kindness for others among the heavens. Its blooming like design signifies that kindness will blossom into something that will always make things better. (It is also the only SHARED crest) DOMO Wielded by Domo, the crest of DOMO is activated when Domo shows DOMO among the heavens. Its DOMO like design signifies that DOMO is DOMO and that DOMO will always DOMO over DOMO.